He Shall Suffer
by InvaderChief
Summary: What would happen if one of Johnny vitcims came up from beyound the grave to kill him?
1. Death

Auther's note: I don't own JtHM, Jhonen Vasquez does. But I do own my made-up charaters.  
Feed back is wanted (Good and Bad, but mostly Good). Most likely I'll finish the story, if I think the story isn't worth my time, I won't wrote anymore.  
If I don't want to write the story anylonger and if the story is not completed, someone may finish it. But they must e-mail me that story first and I'll post it. (of course giving them props)  
If you have any ideas for the story, please feel free to tell. Most likey I'll add it in.  
Okay, STORY TIME!

* * *

Chapter One:  
A girl with short black hair, sat in the middle of the woods, staring at an old oak tree. Her hands were soaked with blood as she wiped them off on her jeans. "I'm ready." She whispered.  
This girl was no normal girl. No, she had many dark secrets, behind those cold eyes. Secrets of death. Secrets of love. But most important, secrets of revenge.

:One Week Earlier:

A loud scream washed over house 777. A young girl was chain to the blood soaked floor as she stared into the eyes of her death. "Fuck you." She managed to get out, before the man cut a long slice along her chest.  
The man smiled and narrowed his eyes before speaking. "How does that feel?" He asked, as the knife ran across her face, blood dripping to the ground. "That's what you did to me! You and your little fucking friends"  
"We did nothing to you!" She creamed.  
"Nothing?" He yelled before coming only inches away from her face. "You did nothing to me"  
"Nothing.." She repeated.  
He smiled, before sending another blow of the knife to her face. "Nothing, huh. Telling me that I was a loser, was nothing! Telling your boyfriends to beat me up, because you girls thought I was rude to YOU! That was nothing!" He yelled.  
As the man yelled, the girl looked over at her already dead friends. Hot tears began to make her vision blurring.  
His almost boney hand grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head away from her friends. "I don't think you understand the word 'nothing"  
"What we did to you, is nothing compared to what you are doing to us." She growled.  
"What? Killing you?" He said, before the knife came down, stabbing the girl in the chest.  
She let out another scream, and very quiet scream. Also a mute scream. Her vision became burly, as darkness circled in. That last thing she saw was the man, laughing at her death. "Fuck you, Nny.." She said before the white light took over.


	2. Hell

Chapter Two:  
"Fayth!" A familiar voice yelled at dead girl. She moaned, as her eyes opened to see the pale face of her best friend. "Tru? What happened?" She said, as she stood up.  
"We died." Tru said, very plainly.  
Fayth shook her head as she looked down at her bloody shirt. "Oh my God." She whispered.  
"Well, actually, we are in hell." Her friend said, helping her up.  
"Hell?" Tru nodded.  
"Where's Matt? Zach"  
"You'll never image heaven for them"  
"They're in heaven and we aren't? Those fuckers"  
"That could have been what got us in hell." Tru said towards her friend's language.  
Fayth shook her head, before being face with a demon. "What the hell?" The demon rose an eyebrow, "Yes, Welcome." Tru spoke before her friend had the chance to curse the demon out. "Wow, for a demon, you really look like a human"  
"Well, us demons have more than one form." He said, with a short nod. "Um..But an enough about me, I'm supposed to show you around"  
"Show us around?" Fayth said, as an eyebrow rose. "I thought hell was suppose to be about burning and suffering forever"  
"Oh it is, when God comes down to check on us." The demon said with a small chuckle. Noticing that neither of the girls were laughing he continue on with the tour.  
At the end of the tour, the demon stopped and looked up at the black building. "This is where 'he' stays"  
"He?" Fayth said, with a quick roll of the eyes.  
"The Devil." He said, very plainly. "All new comers get one wish for him and one superpower"  
"Superpowers, cool." Tru said, with a laugh.  
The demon nodded, "But you can't ask for head exploding powers, not after that one time." He said, with a shiver. "And you can't wish to go heaven nor back to earth"  
"Fine.." Fayth said, "Then I wish that Nny was dead"  
"We can't kill people"  
"What"  
"But, we can send you down to earth, and you can kill him." The demon said, as a small black hole opened.  
"But I thought you can send people back to earth." Fayth said, eyeing the back hole.  
"Well…It's hard to explain. Either go in or think of another wish"  
"No, Fayth, don't!" Tru said, grabbing her friend's arm.  
"I have too." She said, before jumping into the hole.

* * *

Author's Note: For some odd reason, I always thought hell would be more fun. Heaven always seemed so boreding, but hell...fun!  
I also if people in heaven get gifts, why wouldn't people in hell get a wish? Come on, why do all those people who are so closed to death come back? Their wish. Though, by the time this story happens, The devil wanted that wish banned. 


End file.
